Current vehicles with traction control monitor wheel slip and will reduce engine power if the amount of slip exceeds calibrated limits. These control systems treat each slip event as a separate entity and do not learn from past events. In these systems, slip occurs before the control system can respond. Traction control systems that monitor wheel slip are therefore considered to be reactive systems, since the systems react to the slip event when detected.